


Birthday Boy

by HannahIDK, ValentineRunaway



Series: Cornetto fictions by Hannah & Valentine [1]
Category: Shaun of the Dead
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Short One Shot, Smut, Two writers One fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahIDK/pseuds/HannahIDK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: It's Shaun's birthday, and Ed knows exactly how to celebrate it.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between HannahIDK and ValentineRunaway. Idea by Hannah, story written together by the two of us !  
> NSFW at the end.

 

-October 21st 2005-

 

 

 

 

 

It was a chilly morning in London, birds chirping at ungodly hours, being annoying as possible. Street lamps were still on due to the dark mornings in the Autumn and Winter time. The sun was yet to be seen, a faint mist covering the streets, making the town look like it belonged to ghost. But even if it was gloomy, today was a special day. It's Shaun's birthday. His alarm starts to ring loudly, the clock reading 06:00am, he shuts it off and curls up to his side, facing the body that sleeps next to him.

"Morning", he says, his voice raspy and tired.

Ed yawns. "Morning", he says back to him, before opening his eyes a little and giving a smile to his boyfriend. Shaun chuckles and he leans closer, pressing their lips together softly, before breaking away. Then, he leans for another, deeper kiss.

It always takes them at least 10 minutes to get up from the bed. They have always been like this - ever since they started dating, which is now almost three years ago, they couldn't stop acting like those couples in cheap romantic comedies. Always touching and kissing, always calling each other 'honey' or 'babe' or 'love'. But that's how they liked it, and that was their live now. Luckily their old roommate, Pete, no longer lived with them. Apparently he got tired of being unable to sleep because of the creaking bed hitting against the wall.

Shaun combs his hair, brushes his teeth -  _because dental hygiene is important, that's what his mother always said -_  and straightens his red tie, before he sighs and moves downstairs. Ed is already there, wearing his usual comfy clothes he wears when it's cold outside - a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a black Fall Out Boy pullover hoodie. Shaun had never heard Ed listen to Fall Out Boy, so he always laughed a little when he saw that hoodie. Today, Ed was making coffee and baking pancakes that were always slightly burned or just too sugary. But Shaun never complained. He enters the small kitchen and takes a seat at the table. "No bacon and eggs this morning?" he asked as he took out a newspaper and started reading it.

"Nah", Ed says as he flips a pancake onto a plate. "Wanted to make something sweet for today."

"Something as sweet as you?" Shaun asks, raising his other brow. Ed giggles a bit. "Oh shut up and eat", Ed says jokingly and brings the pancake in front of his boyfriend.

 

  
Shaun chuckles and starts to eat the pancake that Ed kindly made for him. It's a bit burned, but still nicely soft and surprisingly well cooked, not like Ed was a bad cook. Ed sits at the table across from Shaun, and starts eating his own pancake.

"So when are you getting off of work today?" Ed asked curiously. "The same time as always. You know when", Shaun answers without looking up from the newspaper.

"Why?" he adds skeptically. "No reason" Ed shrugs and continues eating. They eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Shaun is stuffing his pancake into his mouth.

"Well, I have to go to work now or I'll be late", Shaun said while finishing his pancake and quickly wipes his mouth clean. Shaun stands up and goes to grab his jacket in the hallway and puts on his shoes, so quickly that he almost falls over. Ed follows him and gives Shaun a loving kiss, before Shaun is leaving through the front door. Ed watches by the door as his boyfriend is leaving, but suddenly Shaun is turning around.

"Forgot something?" Ed asks, folding his hands over his chest.

"Yeah", Shaun says and he returns to the front door, only to slap his hands on Ed's round cheeks and pull him into a passionate kiss. He presses himself close, and Ed laughs against the kiss. Shaun moves away and he laughs too.

"Go! Or you'll be late", Ed says to him. "Alright, I'm going", Shaun says, turns around and finally leaves the front yard, heading towards his workplace. Ed rubs his hands together and smiles, getting ready to get everything ready for the evening.

 

Ed changes into a pair of clean jeans and puts on his favorite red high-top converses, before he grabs his wallet and leaves the apartment like he is in a rush. He starts heading towards the first stop of today. The bakery.

He enters the bakery and says 'good morning' to a few old people who were drinking their morning coffee. He waits in the short line for a moment, admiring the mood the little shop gave him. The walls were painted soft brown, decorated with some pictures and posters that were related to baking. The smell was incredibly strong and Ed could smell all kinds of things at the same time - cake, muffins, bread, tea and coffee. A great way to start a day.

He finally gets his turn and he leans over the counter, asking for an order he had asked for a few weeks ago. He waits for a moment, before he is given a cake in a safely secured box. It's for Shaun, of course. It was a red velvet cake that was more expensive than his own shoes. The cake was decorated with chocolate dipped strawberries and a few small chocolate hearts, a strong "Happy Birthday to my love, Shaun" written on top of the creamy icing. A great sweet to give anyone a heart attack, but he knew Shaun would love it.

 

Ed walks to the second stop. A local flower shop that had just opened near their neighborhood. He enters, a bell ringing loudly above the door and a nice young lady greets him. The lady behind the counter helps him find the perfect kind of flowers for Shaun, and Ed ended up choosing by the color once again. Soon, he was buying a bouquet of red and white roses, just like from the story of Alice in Wonderland. 

Ed's hands are full, but he visits the last shop, knowing that this gift was coming a little too late, but better late than never. He has to take the bus to get to the jewelry store and by the counter he once again asks for an order he had ordered many weeks ago.

He was given a tiny ring box that Ed buried into his pocket, before leaving and heading back home, smiling brightly.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Hey! I'm home!" Shaun announces as he enters the house. He accidentally stepped on a piece of paper, and crouched down to pick it up. He opens the folded up piece of paper by his feet and reads the large text : "Enter the kitchen".

With a laugh, Shaun obeyed the written request and entered the kitchen. There stood Ed with a big smile on his face, a cake on the table with one single candle on the edge of it and a bouquet of flowers next to it. Shaun looked a bit surprised about all of this, his mouth and eyes wide open, completely out of words.

"Happy Birthday, babe!" Ed says very cheerfully and warps his arms around Shaun, taking him into a warm and tight embrace, and Shaun hugged back immediately, still completely dazzled. Ed pulled away a bit to look at Shaun into his eyes.

"Don't tell me you forgot about your own birthday, did ya?" Ed said jokingly.

"Well, I was a bit stressed about work and all, so I guess.. I did", Shaun said bashfully, while blushing a bit. Ed chuckles a bit and gives Shaun a peck on the cheek.

"Come now, let's eat your cake."

 

They sit at the table and take a slice of the red velvet cake on each plate and start eating. Every now and then Ed takes a piece from his own cake and feeds it to Shaun, who always giggles a little when he is fed. After Shaun has finished half of his cake, he glances over at the roses and touches the petals lightly.

"Ed, I can't believe you did this all for me", Shaun says gently while taking another bite of his cake slice. "Ah, it was nothing, I just wanted to do something special for you, that's all", Ed said, resting his hand on the table.

"Well, it was very sweet of you to do all this", Shaun says softly, putting his hand on top of Ed's. Ed moves his hand so his fingers can move past Shaun's skinny ones, their hands locking together tightly. They both smile, and Ed starts stroking his thumb against Shaun's hand. They both laugh, and Shaun kicks Ed playfully under the table. In return, Ed slides his leg against Shaun's ankle. They both can't help but smile as widely as possible, and soon Shaun looks down shyly with a blush and giggles.

 

"I have something to tell you." Ed says gently and breaks the silence. Shaun turns his gaze up to Ed and realizes his boyfriend looks slightly uncomfortable, nervous.

"Okay. W-what is it?" he says nervously, not knowing what Ed's going to say. He also starts feeling a little nervous, sweat starting to take over his body. Ed swallows heavily and bites his lip.

"Shaun, we have known each other since primary school and we have dated for almost three years now ... and I wouldn't want to spend those years with anyone else", Ed monologues slowly. "You have made me the happiest man alive."

Shaun smiles, gently biting down onto the inside of his cheek.

He pulls out a little black velvet box from the pocket of his hoodie. He lets go of Shaun's hand and gets out of his seat. Shaun just watches his carefully, almost holding his breath. Ed gets down on one knee, with the little box in his hand and he looks up at Shaun.

"Shaun, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

  
Ed opens the box revealing a gold Opal ring with a cresent moon next to the gemstone. It shined just perfectly under the dim light of the kitchen, and to Shaun, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The ring, and Ed holding it, looking up at him with a loving smile and slightly teary eyes.

Shaun started to tear up. His hands move over his mouth as tears start falling down his face like waterfalls. Shaun quickly drops to his knees in front of Ed, smiling so much his cheeks started to hurt.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Shaun almost shouts out. Ed takes the ring out of the box and slides the ring onto Shaun's finger. It fits perfectly. Shaun pulls Ed into a warm and loving embrace, laughing and crying against his shoulder, holding onto him so tightly that he couldn't get into his lungs. He pulls away and Shaun kisses Ed, softly and passionately at the same time. The kiss is salty from the tears, and sweet from the cake, and it's everything they have ever wanted.

They kiss for long minutes, until Shaun finally pulls away from the kiss and looks at Ed. "I love you", Shaun says softly, while cupping his hand on Ed's cheek. Ed leans against his hand, smiling, so grateful and happy.

"I love you too, babe", Ed gently said and pulls Shaun in for another kiss.

They kiss and hold each other for long minutes, unable to let go. The kiss deepens, turns hungry and they broke away and look at each other.

"Bedroom?" Ed suggest.

"Bedroom."

 

-

 

They climb up the stairs hand in hand and then stumble into the bedroom, mouths never leaving each other. They land on the bed, hungry and needy for each other, so much in love. Ed lays down in the middle of the bed and Shaun climbs on top of him, kissing hungrily. Ed's hands are already unbuttoning Shaun's shirt, throwing it away onto the floor. Shaun sits up, removes his tie and starts unbuckling his belt. Ed chuckles.

"Slow down, cowboy, we have time", he mutters.

"Yeah, well, I want you now", Shaun answers him and starts removing his pants. Ed doesn't protest but helps his boyfriend - no, his fiancé undress. And soon, Shaun is completely naked. He leans down and presses his lean body against Ed's soft form, grinding his groin against his stomach. Ed couldn't help but chuckle a little into the kiss, admiring how needy Shaun was. Shaun was always quite eager during sex, and neither of them were very patient. But they liked it like this.

Ed was reaching for the night table drawer blindly, and soon he took out a bottle of lube that was about to run out. He broke away from the kiss and spread some lube over his fingers, before he guided them towards Shaun entrance, sitting up on the bed to take a more comfortable position. Shaun helps him press one finger inside and when the first knuckle has entered, Shaun lets out a low moan. He jerks against that hand, and Ed shushes him.

"Shh, take it easy", he shushes him and Shaun nods. He leans in close so Ed can reach better between his buttocks and he works his finger in and out, too slowly in Shaun's taste but he decides to take it slow. When the second finger entered him, Shaun starts slowly grinding against Ed, begging for more.

"You sure are impatient", Ed chuckles and removes his fingers. "I know", Shaun says. Ed opens the lube bottle open realizes it's completely empty. He tries to get something out, but it's useless. In the mean while, Shaun is pulling Ed's pants down, freeing his member to the cool air. Without much of a warning, Shaun is leaning down and he wraps his lips around his cock and hums against it.

"Oh Jesus fuck", Ed mutters and throws his head down onto the pillows. He silently starts thrusting against Shaun's mouth, who starts swallowing more of him, coating his member in his saliva, his tongue swirling around the shaft. Shaun pops his head up and then back down, taking all of him, his hands traveling on Ed' thighs and round stomach. And it doesn't take too long when Ed is begging for him to stop. Shaun smiles and he climbs up on top of him, crashing their lips together hungrily. He lifts his bottom up and Ed guides his cock in the right place, pressing the tip against the rim of muscles. And Shaun moves himself down, seating himself on him, muffling against the kiss.

They had done this so many times, yet Shaun always felt so tight. Or at least Ed thought he felt tight, those muscles always clenching around him. And Shaun always took him in so well, and soon he was moving himself up and down, riding on Ed, just like a cowboy. Ed loved doing it like this. In this position, he could hold Shaun close, see every part of his body and on top of that, he could relax against the bed and let Shaun do the job, because after all he was much more eager and much faster.

Shaun was grinding his cock against Ed's stomach, moving up and down just right. Their foreheads were pressed together, both breathing and moaning heavily against each other. Ed's hands loved to travel around Shaun's body - first feeling his upper back and the scapula's, then moving his fingers down his backbone, following the curve. His hands tickled his sides, held down onto his hips, cupped his ass. And Shaun always smiled at that.

He started riding him waster, rolling his hips just right and Ed shifted his position under him, raising his legs a little higher before he started pounding into Shaun. He lifts his hips up and down, meeting them with Shaun's and both of them become a moaning mess.

"I love you", Shaun moans out and moves his left hand to cup Ed's cheek. Ed can feel the ring press against him, and he moves his head and gives a kiss to it, before turning back to look at his fiancé. "I love you too, so, so much", he grunts out. Shaun leans down for a hungry kiss and both of them starts moving against each other faster, skin slapping against skin. Ed's thrust start become violent, out of their usual rhythm and Shaun can tell he is close. He starts riding him faster, rolling his hips the best he can as his hand snakes between him and Ed and wraps around his cock. He gives himself a few strokes, and then he is leaning away from the kiss, moaning loudly. 

"Ed - Ed!"

Shaun always moaned out Ed's name when he was cumming. He raised his upper body up, his back arching and head tossed back as Ed continued thrusting up and down. He loved it when Shaun moved away from his embrace, just letting him watch how his body moved when he went over the edge. Shaun was shaking, making a mess on Ed's stomach, his lustful eyes looking down at him. And then Ed couldn't hold back anymore. He doesn't even have time to pull out when he is cumming inside him, hands clawing at Shaun's hips, a groan leaving his throat.

 

Shaun falls back down on top of him, his hands wrapping around his body. He snuggles against Ed's neck and he giggles a little.

"Did you like your gifts?" Ed asks and presses his lips against Shaun's forehead.

"Of course I did", Shaun says.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better than this."


End file.
